Generational Pilot O.C.C.
Generational Pilot O.C.C. ' '(Version 1.00 - Last Modified: 02/08/2007) ' *Introduction *O.C.C. Abilities *Attribute Requirements *O.C.C. Skills *O.C.C. Related Skills *Secondary Skills *Standard Equipment *Experience Table ---- '''Introduction ' The world has become a dangerous place, especially in the wilderness on the edges of civilization. Without the protection that comes from being in a city or part of the Coalition States, many small villages and individual farms, have a small number of dedicated guardians. This tradition of solitary protectors began soon after the Coming of the Rifts, with NEMA soldiers unwilling to abandon neighbors and family. As the years went by, many of these protectors passed on their knowledge and duty to their children, who then became the new protectors. This tradition has continued on in some areas for hundreds of years. The most common form of protectors in these areas is a solitary figure, clad in high-tech power armor. Much like the Glitter Boys, this power armor could have been handed down through the generations or it could be a more recent purchase from the Northern Gun or one of the other arms manufacturers. In either case, the character is just the most recent generation of pilots, given a suit of power armor that generally represents most of the wealth of the village or farm. With a tradition passed down through generations, the character was almost born in the cockpit of a suit of power armor. It is like a second skin to the pilot and while he or she may not have a formal education, the piloting and maintaining the power armor is second nature. Most Generational Pilots, as they are known, remain close to the communities and family farms they call home, but a significant number of them are consumed by a need to wander, to see the world and what it has that can endanger the place the pilot calls home. These pilots are usually young and curious and are given a new suit of power armor, but they are still years away from taking over the formal title of protector from the previous generation. This gives the Generational Pilots a window of opportunity to explore and adventure before their responsibility to their home consumes their lives. Sadly, not all Generational Pilots are altruistic and selfless. Too many of them have seen the power their suits and training give them and seize control of their villages and act as tin gods. These Generational Pilots continue their traditions through their heirs and it is not unheard of to find a small community that has been ruled by the same family of Generational Pilots since the Coming of the Rifts. In exchange for fealty and servitude, the community is granted protection by the Generational Pilot and his or her descendants. Given the state of Rifts Earth, many consider themselves fortunate to be under this oppression; it is better than being dead. Most of these evil and selfish Generational Pilots are also tied to their traditions and responsibilities, just like their selfless brethren. They too only have a few years to adventure before they are called back to the communities they rule. 'O.C.C. Abilities: ' #'''Power Armor Familiarity The Generational Pilot begins play with an incredible familiarity with a single suit of power armor. The Generational Pilot has used that suit, worked with that suit, and practically lived in that suit of a long time and knows it backwards and forwards. The pilot knows its strengths, its flaws, and its quirks. The familiarity that the Generational Pilot has towards a suit of power armor only applies to a single suit of power armor, not even to all suits of power armor of the same type. While the Generational Pilot begins play familiar with the suit of power armor that he or she starts with, the pilot is not tied to that single suit forever. After gaining access to a new suit of power armor, the Generational Pilot can spend a month studying it and learning all of the new suit's quirks. After that time, the Generational Pilot has gained familiarity with that new suit, but loses familiarity with any other suit of power armor. If the suit is the same type as the previous one, reduce the time to become familiar with it to only two weeks. Familiarity with a suit of power armor is required to use OCC abilities 2 through 4, but it also provides the Generational Pilot with Pilot: Robot Combat Elite, Robot Electronics (+15%), and Robot Mechanics (+15%) with that suit and all suits of the same type as bonus skills. These skills are at the pilot's level of experience. #'Increase Armor' A Generational Pilot is so familiar with his or her power armor, that he or she is able to see minute weaknesses that others would miss and is then able to compensate for them. Using small quantities or extra armor and knowing how to instinctively move during combat to partially deflect attacks, a Generational Pilot can increase the M.D.C. of each location on his or her chosen power armor by 10% per level of experience. At each new level of experience, the Generational Pilot requires a week to study the power armor and 1000 credits in material to improve the suit's armor. Other people piloting the power armor do not gain this bonus and if the Generational Pilot decides to focus on a new suit of power armor, he must spend one week and 1000 credits per level of experience on the new suit to improve that suit's armor. After shifting focus to a new suit of power armor, the Generational Pilot no longer gains the armor bonus on the old suit. #'Increase Damage' A Generational Pilot oonstantly tweaks and tinkers with his or her chosen suit of power armor. The familiarity with the suit and its internal weapons allows, the Generational Pilot to increase the weapon systems capabilities. This increase comes from small improvements to each weapon system and knowing how to change and regulate the power flow in the suit to providing just the right kind of boost to a weapon system without shorting it out or damaging it. At levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15, the Generational Pilot can select a weapon system to inflict +1D6 points of damage. The same weapon system can be selected multiple times for this bonus or different weapons systems can be selected each time this bonus is gained. Missile systems, grenade launchers, and similar weapons cannot be selected for this bonus, nor can hand-held weapons that are not tied into the suits internal power system. For example, a shoulder-mounted missile launcher could not gain this bonus, but a vibro sword that is attached to the power armor through a power cord could be selected, but it would only gain the bonus while it is connected to the power armor. At the listed levels of experience, the Generational Pilot requires a week to study the power armor's weapon systems and 500 credits in material to increase their damage output. Other people piloting the power armor do not gain this bonus and if the Generational Pilot decides to focus on a new suit of power armor, he must spend one week and 500 credits for each bonus he wants to use on the new suit's weapon systems. After shifting focus to a new suit of power armor, the Generational Pilot no longer gains the damage bonus on the old suit. #'Increase Performance' A Generational Pilot's familiarity with a suit of power armor is so extreme, that he knows how to squeeze every last drop of effeciency out of the suit. At levels 1, 4, 7, 10, and 13, the Generational Pilot's suit gains one of the following bonuses, which are cumulative: #**Increase one of the suit's speeds by +10%. This would increase its jumping distance by +10%. #**Increase the range of each of the suit's sensor systems by +10%. #**Increase the suit's robotech PS attribute by +2. #**Double the battery life of the suit, if it runs on batteries, or increase the duration of its fusion reactor by +50%. At the listed levels of experience, the Generational Pilot requires a week to tinker with the power armor and 250 credits in material to complete the modifications. Other people piloting the power armor do not gain these bonuses and if the Generational Pilot decides to focus on a new suit of power armor, he must spend one week and 250 credits for each bonus he wants to use on the new suit. After shifting focus to a new suit of power armor, the Generational Pilot no longer gains the damage bonus on the old suit. #'Bonuses' Generational Pilots receive +1 to initiative, +1 to strike, +2 to pull punch, +20 S.D.C., and +3 to save vs. horror factor. 'Attribute Requirements: ' *PP of 12 and PE of 12. 'O.C.C. Skills: ' *Language: Native Tongue (at 98%) *Language: One of choice (+20%) *Literacy: Native Tongue (at 98%) *Math: Basic (at 98%) *Math: Advanced (+15%) *Radio: Basic (+15%) *Computer Operation (+20%) *Sensory Equipment (+10%) *Weapon Systems (+10%) *Navigation (+10%) *Pilot: Robots and Power Armor (+20%) *Pilot: Robot Combat Basic *W.P.: Energy Rifle *W.P.: Two of choice *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Expert (Hand-to-Hand combat can be improved to Martial Arts at the cost of one OCC Related Skill or to Commando at the cost of two OCC Related Skills, but this can only be done at first level) 'O.C.C. Related Skills: ' *Select four other skills. Select one additional skill at level 2, 4, 6, 9, 12, and 15. All new skills start at a level one proficiency. *Communications: Any (+10%) *Cowboy: None *Domestic: Any *Electrical: Basic Electronics only *Espionage: Detect Ambush and Wilderness Survival only *Horsemanship: None *Mechanical: Basic Mechanics only (+5%) *Medical: First Aid only (+5%) *Military: Any (+10%), except Naval History and Naval Tactics *Physical: Any *Pilot: Any (+10%), except Ships and Warships *Pilot Related: Any (+10%) *Rogue: Cardshark and Seduction only *Science: Astronomy only (+15%) *Technical: Any (+5%) *W.P.: Any *Wilderness: Any 'Secondary Skills: ' *Select two secondary skills at level 1, 4, 8, and 12. These skills are chosen from the list of available OCC Related Skill categories. Secondary skills do not receive any bonuses listed above and all new skills start at a level one proficiency. 'Standard Equipment: ' *Weapons: One weapon of choice for each W.P. selected as part of the character's OCC Skills, with a total cost of no more than 40,000 credits, 1D4+2 extra E-Clips for each weapon that uses them, two explosive grenades, and two smoke grenades. *Armor: A suit of light M.D.C. body armor costing no more than 30,000 credits, and a suit of power armor costing no more than 1.5 million credits, fully loaded. *Other: Two sets of military fatigues, combat boots, four flares, survival knife (1d6 S.D.C.), first-aid medical kit, pocket computer, flashlight, disposable lighter, utility belt, air filter & gas mask, universal walkie-talkie, canteen, and 30' (9.1 m) of rope. *Cybernetics: Typically starts with a Gyro-Compass and Clock Calendar implant. *Money: The character starts with 1D6x100+1750 in credits and another 1D6x1000 credits in Black Market salable items. This is in addition to the equipment listed above. 'Experience Table: ' generateCopyright(); generatePallNavigationMenu(); generateContactInfo(); Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium